Unknown Love
by Torahamutaro-chan
Summary: Raven is having secret thoughts about one of her fellow Titans. Who is he? Does he feel the same way about her? You have to read to find out!
1. Raven's Thoughts

Hey there peoples! I'm baaaaaaaaaack! Ha ha ha!I just couldn't stay away from writing. I took a long time writing this. I hope my hard work pays off with lotsa reviews hint hint... Anyway, this is a fic about Beast Boy and Raven and the difficulties of love(awe love ). I have nothing else to say but enjoy the fic! XD

disclaimer: I do not own the Teen Titans, but I wish I did...

Oh! Btw... "blah blah blah" talking

'yakkity yak yak' thinking

Unknown Love

by Torahamutaro-chan ( :"3 myew!)

'I can feel them. I can feel other peoples emotions and I hate it. I hate having to hide myself and **my **emotions while they go out and have fun. But I have no choice. This is the life I was meant to lead. A life of solitude. Locked away forever and for all time. I can feel them. The emotions bubbling up inside of me ready to burst. I want to release them all at once and free myself of this evil within! But then I remember what would happen if I were to do that...chaos. Unimaginable chaos would ensue and destroy the city and surrounding areas. And my friends, everyone close to me, would die. I myself do not fear death, I in fact would welcome the peaceful darkness death would bring me after years of suffering, but I'm pretty sure my teammates want to live to see their twenties.

'I want to step into the light and feel the warmth of the sun on my pale skin. I want to laugh and and dance and frolic(A/N: Yeah, I know Raven would never say frolic.) with the others. I want to be happy, but time won't let me. Soon I will have to leave this dimension and return home to Azerath to live out the rest of my days alone((A/N: I got that idea from Fruits Basket(which I sadly do not own either --))). I don't want to go away. I don't want to leave my friends. I don't want to leave **him**. Him. The one who bugs and pesters me day in and day out. The one who is constantly interrupting my reading to try and convince me to play video games with him. The one who tries to sneak tofu into every meal. The one who slowly but surely entered my heart.

'Yes, that annoying little grass stain, with all his faults and imperfections, somehow captured my heart. I'm not sure why though. Maybe it's because he's the only one who tries to get me to join in with the others. Or maybe it's because he's so kind to me. Or maybe it's just because he's the only one who notices me and truly seems to care. But for whatever reason there may be, I love him. Well, maybe not love, but I certainly do like him a lot. A lot a lot. Well, it's almost sunrise and the others will be up soon so I better get what little sleep I can before morning training starts'...yawn...

Soon Raven drifted into a deep sleep, unaware that in the Tower another Titan was thinking of her...

Yay! Cliffie! I've always wanted to do a cliff hanger. Just knowing that somewhere in cyberspace someone is getting really pissed off at me warms my heart. Hooray for other peoples torment! Hooray for me being the tormenter! sigh I'm gonna be hated for those comments...-- Anyway, review review review! XD


	2. Beast Boy's Thoughts

1Okey dokey! Chapter two! I went to check and see if I had gotten any reviews for this thing and I had already had like four or five! I was soooooooo happy. I had only posted it just yesterday. So in celebration of all the reviews I received I am going to thank you all.

ravanwolf- You are so kawaii(cute)! Thank you for mentioning my evilness. You're a brave one

TDG3RD- How nice. Thank you.

AkatsukiShark- Thanks buddy! You were there for me for my first story and you're here for me for my second. You rock! Author buddies! XD

gamecube professional- Pretty big words coming from a guy who only writes about Star Fox. Those video games are gonna rot your mind dude. I mean, just look at my friend Allan(please forgive me Allan...) points to Allan, a blob of a man with his eyes glued to the TV and his hands glued to the controller. Tsk tsk...it's sad really. Any way, I will try to make the chapters longer. But not because **you** told me to.

Thankies for all! Now that thats over, on with the fic!

Disclaimer: I do not own Teen Titans. I don't own the pen I wrote this fanfic with. I don't own this house. What do I own? Betsuni(nothing)...cries

"... " talking

'...' thinking

"_italics_" BB talking in animal form

'_italics' _BB thinking in animal form

Chapter Two: Beast Boy's Thoughts

Beast Boy turned over in his bed, twisting this way and that. He was having trouble sleeping. After about five minutes of trying to get comfortable he finally gave up. He slowly opened his eyes only to be attacked a beam of sunlight that had entered his window and was reflecting off of his alarm clock(which he never used). "Ow," he screamed, "What a way to be wake up." He closed his eyes and snuggled under the covers were the light couldn't reach him. In the darkness. Darkness...Raven. The reason he couldn't sleep or, when he did sleep, would have troubling dreams. Dreams that she was leaving and no matter how hard he tried to catch up to her and stop her she was always just out of reach. sigh "She's always out of my reach."

'I can never get close to her. Whenever I try to get her to join in or even to just talk she always finds a way to give me the slip. Wait a minute! Why am I so worried about this all of a sudden? It never bothered me this much before when she ignored me...Oh well, it's best not to dwell on these things. It'll just end up confusing me.' And with that he jumped out of bed and ran out of his door towards the living/dining area(A/N: I don't know what else to call it.).

"_I can't wait to have some tofu eggs and waffles with soy milk_," he yelled while running down the hallway in cheetah-form. He ran past StarFire's room, he ran past Robin's room(A/N: Aaaawe, Robin and StarFire are next to each other.), he ran past Cyborg's room, and he was about to run past Raven's room when all of a sudden he stopped. 'What is that smell?' He walked up to her door and took a big long sniff. 'Ooooh, it smells so good," he thought,"I wonder what it is..."

He slowly and cautiously opened the door and took a peek inside. "Raven?" Silence. 'Phew, looks like she's not here right now. Whoa, I had forgotten what Raven's room looked like. It's so creepy, but...sniff sniff it smells really good.' Beast Boy just sat there, almost in a daze, while taking in Raven's scent. He couldn't believe how wonderful it smelt and, even creepier, how right it felt being in her room. He was so content until...click! 'Ah! Raven's back! If she catches me in here I'm DEAD!' Then he got an idea. He turned into a kangaroo rat(you'll see why in a minute) and dashed under the bed just as Raven walked into her room.

"Oh man! I can't believe I forgot my wallet **again**," she yelled to herself, "I'm going to have to staple it to my hand so I won't leave it again." She went over to her drawers and looked through them. She went over to her closet and looked in there. She even searched through her dirty close hamper. It wasn't anywhere she looked! '_Man, she really wants her wallet. Oh well, I'm sure she'll find it sooner or late...what am I sitting on? Oh my God!_ _It's her WALLET!' O.O _Beast Boy saw a hand reach under the bed. He did the only thing he could think of. He quickly scampered behind the wallet and used his big kangaroo-like paws to kick it an inch away from her hand. He then hid in what appeared to be a handkerchief.

"Oh there you are," Raven exclaimed, "Without you I can't by the new novel I want." She then left the room, must to Beast Boy's relief. When he was sure she was far away he slowly crept out from under the bed and morphed back into humanoid form. "Wow, that was a close one. I better get out of here..." He then ran as fast as he could out the door and into the hallways. From there he ran straight towards the living room.

The End! Ha Ha Ha, I'm just kidding! How'd you like this chapter? Was it exciting? I was going for exciting/ suspenseful. Tell me your thoughts on it, k?


	3. What the!

Just speak and be heard...- said by one of my best friends, Joanne(Kankurocupcakelover)

Hey losers! Guess who's back! God I haven't written in a long time! A lot has happened to me in the past few weeks. Car crashes, depression, people trying to sue my mom. (I'm not kidding, all that actually happened to me.) But everything's okay now. So here I am again. Listening to songs from Saiyuki and typin' my fic. Now it's time for thankies!

Thankies to:

ravanwolf- You are still so cute! XD Say...aren't you the sabertooth tiger loving girl I talked to before? Let me know if you are.

Crazy Sugar Girl- I replied to your review. I hope I answered your question.

The Combustible Pencil- Sandy, are you on drugs? You're gonna get shot one day...sigh... Any way, I love that you liked it. I'll see you at school.(And let's hang out this summer vacation, k? )

AkatsukiShark- Atsu-chan, you're so sweet! I'm glad I made you laugh. Laughing is good. Very good... evil grin> Bwa ha ha ha ha!(I'm so out of it right now --)

titanfan45- Thank you, I will...um... I have! heh heh... anime sweat drop>

Thankies for all! Yay! Now, before I start the chapter I would like to apologize for all the typos in the last chapter. I was half asleep when I wrote it and forgot to spell check it. It shall not happen again! (Hopefully...) And now, on with the fic!

Disclaimer: I do not own the Teen Titans, so there! Hmph!

Chapter Three: What the...?

By Torahamutaro-chan

"Good morning everyone," Beast Boy shouted as he entered the common room. "What's for breakfast?"

Everyone turned to look at Beast Boy and when they did they were shocked at what they saw. Beast Boy strolled past them and into the kitchen. He poured himself a glass of orange juice and started gulping it down. He turned around and noticed everyone was staring at him, "What's everybody lookin' at?"

Robin walked up to Beast Boy and put his hand on his shoulder. He was looking down at the floor. He just couldn't look him in the eye. "U-um...Beast Boy?" he stammered.

"Yeah Robin?"

"Uh..."

Cyborg couldn't take it anymore. He had to say something. "Dude! Why are there **panties** on your head?" he asked loudly. "Wha...?" Beast Boy reached up his hand and placed it on his head. He grabbed a piece of cloth that was stuck in the spikes of his hair. He brought it down to his face to look at it. He couldn't believe it! The 'handkerchief' he had been hiding under was actually a pair of panties! "Aaaaaaaaaaah!" He quickly threw them to the ground, turned into a cat, and started grooming the top of his head.

Star Fire calmly walked over to him and picked up the mistreated article of clothing. She then examined them closely and pondered. She turned to Beast Kitty(:"3) and he twitched nervously. "Beast Boy, why was friend Raven's underwear on top of your cranium?" 'Oh man!' he thought. I'm gonna die!' He tried thinking up an excuse but his mind was blank(as usual). "Uh..um...I-I...uh..." Sweat was poring down his face in waterfalls. Any dim wit could tell he was extremely nervous.

"I-I...I was in Raven's room..."

Ha ha ha! Beast Boy is busted! How was it? Did I leave you in suspense? I'm sorry this chapter was so short, but I had to leave you hanging so you'd read on. Review pwease.


	4. Panty Panic

1Hey there everybody! I'm back!! And with a vengeance!!! Bwa ha ha ha ha!!!! (I've really gotta lay off the sugar...--) I'm really sorry that I haven't posted a chapter in a while but I had a very bad break up, three months of depression and a whole bunch of other crap...anyways, time for thankies(and Sandy, I still think you're crazy)!! Wheeeee!!!!(sugar) XD

Thankies to:

titanfan45- Thanks. I hope you like this chappy as well.

ravanwolf- Hee hee hee. You crazy but still incredibly cute. I'll add little cute moments to the fic just for you, k? Hope you like it!

AkatsukiShark- Awe!!! I'm sorry you weren't feeling well big hugs I'm glad you liked that chapter. I was extremely bored when I wrote it(which was right after I completed my religion final..ugh...) So I decided to add some minor perversion. I think it turned out rather well, don't you? Author buddies forever!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! XD

Trevor- Hee hee hee panties.

Yuuto- I'm glad you enjoyed reading my story and of coarse I'll write more, I am writing more right now! lol

disclaimer: I do not own the Teen Titans and most likely never will.

New! Titans trivia!! In what episode does Star Fire call Beast Boy a klorbagbarblanilk and what does that word mean? And is it even spelled correctly?! Answers at the end of the chapter.

:"3 This chapter is dedicated to AkatsukiShark. Thanks for all your encouragement. :"3

Chapter Four: Strange Feelings

"You went WHERE?!?!," everyone shouted at the same time.

"Um..in Raven's room...," Beast Boy replied in an almost inaudible squeaky voice.

"I knew you were crazy, but I didn't think you were suicidal too!!" the green boy's best friend shouted. "Did someone dare you to go in there? Was it Aqualad?"

"No! I went in because I smelt something!"

"???"

"Yeah! I smelt something interesting so I went in to see what it was."

"Did you find it?," the boy wonder asked.

"Well yeah sort of. The scent came from everything in the room."

"I have been in friend Raven's room many times and if I can recall, the smell was of...lavender?," Starfire said, trying to be helpful.

"No, no that wasn't it. I did smell lavender but...there's something..else," he replied back, reminiscing about the magnificent scent. He almost had it but...

"Why are you holding my panties?!?!," Raven shouted while running in through the door, new book in hand. "Star, there are GUYS here!!"

"F-friend Raven! I was just..um...uh...uh...WASHING them for you!!"

Starfire quickly threw the panties into the sink in the kitchen, zipped over and started scrubbing them with the dish sponge, a huge fake smile on her orange, nervous face. Raven just glared at her and transported herself into the kitchen and grabbed her panties. She stomped out of the common room in a huff.

"..."

Everyone was silent except for Beast Boy, who's only words weren't even words, they were more like tiny incoherent squeaks and gasps. Everyone just looked at him as he slid to the floor, mouth agape and eyes all glazed with relief and confusion. After about five minutes of this, he shakily looked up at Starfire and mouthed a Thank you. She nodded in reply and helped him up.

"Star, take him into his room to rest. Cyborg and I will train in the weight room," Robin instructed. Starfire simply nodded again and flew Beast Boy into the hallway.

Well, that's all I can write at the moment 'cause I gotta start writing an essay for school, then school will be out for break(thank god) and I can write all I want. Yay! Ha ha ha!! Review pwease:)


	5. Author's Note

Dear readers,

To all who read the first four chapters of Unknown Love, I am writing this Author Note to inform you that I will be rewriting this story and continuing it under the title Unknown Love: Rewritten. I'm sorry it's taken me so long to update. Like many Titans fans, I was disappointed with the ending of the series and temporarily drifted from it. It did, however, live on in my heart, and I'm rewatching from episode one to kindle my fan flames.

Thanks to everyone who reviewed. It truly meant the world to me to know my story was so liked. I hope to hear from each of you again. Take care, and happy reading. :)

Sincerely,

Torahamutaro-chan


End file.
